


Spooky

by AimiJ0618



Series: October challenge? [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate reality?, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiJ0618/pseuds/AimiJ0618
Summary: Javi decorates his apartment for Fall and Halloween and wonders about Yuzu's reaction.





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I kinda missed yesterday because this ended up being longer than I expected but maybe that's when I don't know when to stop or know my limits or Javi/Yuzu limits! lol any who this part is a continuation from part 1. Not sure if these will continue to be this long or not or when I'll get the next done but I'll try my best to make it soon. Today's word(s) since I'm kind of combining 2 day, are Spooky, like the title, and Eat, drink and be spooky 
> 
> Again, no beta, no editing, and any feedback is welcome! Hope you all enjoy! =D

After having an amazing dinner with Yuzu and Yumi, and spending some quality time together, Yuzu and Javi both starting to feel tiredness slowly creeping in, they decided to call it a night. Javi again thanked Yumi for inviting him for dinner, bowing slightly and giving her his patented warm smile. Yumi returned the gesture, telling Javi he’s always welcome in their home. They’ve come a long way since the beginning of Javi and Yuzu’s new relationship. Javi worried about being accepted by Yuzu’s family in a new way. He was anxious, self-conscious at first. Especially when Yumi walked into that hotel room back in Saitama. 

_Yumi coming into Yuzu’s hotel room unexpectedly, seeing Javi and Yuzu smiling, cleaning up after their shared breakfast and but also that Javi was still there dressed in the same clothes from the night before. They stood there in the middle of the room, both with deer in headlights eyes staring at each other. Yuzu broke the tension by clearing his throat, scratching the back of his head, before grabbing Javi’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Yumi’s eyes followed every move and looked between the two young men both with blushing red faces. Yuzu the first to speak up, talking to his mom in rapid Japanese, Javi only being able to guess that he was filling her in what has happened since she left the two of them alone at Yuzu’s door last night. Javi stood there carefully watching Yumi’s reactions to what her son was saying and trying to keep his heartbeat steady. After Yuzu finished speaking, he continues to hold his mother’s gaze, biting his bottom lip, waiting for her reaction. Yumi warily closes the gap between mother and son, and pulls him into her embrace. When they parted with Yuzu sniffling softly, Yumi then regarded Javi, slightly hesitant, and reached up to place her hand on his cheek, the familiar gesture just like she’s seen him do to Yuzu throughout the years. She smiles at him, yet he can see worry in her eyes. Quietly she says something in Japanese, then drops her hand from his face and leaves them alone again. Javi releases the breath that he didn’t realize that he was holding in, looking at Yuzu with questions in his eyes. Yuzu doesn’t make him wait long before he confirms Javi’s thoughts that yes, he told his mother what happened. Javi still stood there nodding wordlessly until he shook out of his daze by looking at the clock on the wall. Yuzu only had about an hour till he had to head to gala practice and still needed to shower. They agreed to meet after Yuzu’s obligations of practice and even more interviews were finished. Before Javi left though, standing before the door, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, he asked Yuzu what his mother had said to him. He felt Yuzu chuckle slightly and pull away to look at Javi. _

_“She said she knows I’m safe being with you and please continue to care for me.” Yuzu said bashfully, another blush creeping into his cheeks. _

_“Always,” Javi replies before pressing a tender kiss to Yuzu’s forehead and leaving with a smile on his face. _

Javi smiles at the fond memory. He gets home and texts Yuzu to let him know he made it back safely and wishing him sweet dream and a goodnight. He stands in his kitchen, not quite ready for bed himself yet. He chuckles when he heads to the hallway closet with an idea in mind. He pulls out his Halloween and Fall decorations he had purchased the previous weekend, spilling the contents in a huge mound on the kitchen’s breakfast bar. Yuzu will probably tell him he went overboard with all the decorations but he’s confident Yuzu will still enjoy a festive space. He starts easy with the cute pumpkin candles he found, placing them on the shelf on the wall next to the TV, making the wax letters on them to spell out the word “SPOOKY”. He took the cotton cobwebs he bought and strategically place them hanging on the lights above the breakfast bar, dangle off the bookshelf in the corner and anywhere else he could find till he ran out. He puts the fall leaf magnets on the door of the refrigerator. He placed the black cat figurine on the window seal above Effie’s bed. He took the skeleton and hung it on the outside of the closet door. The big plastic, black cauldron he filled with the bags of candy. On the one end table he places a campfire s’mores scented candle. He taped a trail of black paper bats along the wall leading to his bedroom. In the bedroom he kept the decorations simple, couple little ghosts on the dresser top and a string of pumpkin lights on the wall around the bed. The bathroom door got plastic spiders in varying colors looking like they were escaping the bathroom from the door handle. The bathroom mirror got cute gel-like decorations in forms of bats, spiders, pumpkins, black cats, and big letters spelling “BOO” stuck to the mirror above the sink and the glass door to the shower. He also couldn’t forget to switch the bottle of soap to a fall scent of crisp warm apple cider.

By the time Javi was done, he felt accomplished but also ready to finally sleep. He got ready for bed, brushing his teeth, setting his alarm for work in the morning, plugging in his phone and laying down. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

He walked into the Cricket Club, signature coffee in hand, ready for another day of coaching. Yuzu was obviously there already on the ice warming up. Javi used to find it a little annoying how Yuzu was always on time or early and be able to just go into practicing, but now he admires it. He knew Yuzu was getting amped up for his first GP competition in a couple weeks. As soon as he joins in warming up on the ice, he can feel the energy coming off Yuzu in waves like a static electricity. It almost makes him antsy, anxious like he’s still competing. Javi just shakes his head with a fond smile as Brian brings the group together to begin practice.

He doesn’t really catch up with Yuzu till their lunch breaks in the lounge before Yuzu heads to do some off ice training and Javi heads to work with some of the younger skaters. Yuzu with his Pooh container of cherry tomatoes and rice Yumi packed for him, Javi sliding into the booth with the chicken salad sandwich, mixed fruit cup and granola that he bought from the small café inside the lounge.

“I know it’s the middle of the week but, you want to come over tonight for some takeout and a movie or video games?” Javi asks Yuzu in between bites of his sandwich. Javi knows Yuzu won’t be able to stay too late with needing his rest for practice tomorrow and he always does image training before he gets ready for bed. He just can’t wait for Yuzu to see the apartment all decorated.

Yuzu pauses the video on his Ipad of his run-through of Otonal from his earlier practice, looks up at Javi thoughtfully, “I’ll text mom now and let her know I won’t be home for dinner,” he says with his cat-like smile, cherry tomato in his cheek making him look like a cute chipmunk.

Their conversation is easy the rest of their time together. Yuzu still analyzing his video and taking notes in between taking bites of food but still attentive to continue talking to Javi. Javi also taking the time to read a couple emails he has to respond to and the notes Brian gave him about the upcoming group he was going to be working with.

Yuzu finishes his training for the day, heads to the locker room, takes a quick shower and dresses quickly before heading back to the rink to meet Javi. They’re still finishing up when he walks in so he waits sitting on the benches along the wall and watches. Javi with kids always makes his heart swell with emotions. How the kids hang on every word he says, follow his direction and then smiling at how Javi praises them animatedly. They finish quickly then, some trying to stay on the ice a little longer, but as many of them come off the ice coming passed Yuzu. Some smile shyly at him, others are more vocal and say “Hi”, the more brave ones asking for high–fives that he always returns with his eye-disappearing smile.

They end up having to take the bus because it’s going to rain soon. They sit next to one another on the bench while they wait, Javi telling him about the practice with the kids. Yuzu is laughing with his head thrown back when Javi talks about one of them asking him to teach him a quad axel. When the bus arrives and they take their seats next to each other, they sit in comfortable silence. Javi is getting more excited the closer they get to his apartment. He hasn’t told Yuzu anything about the decorations because he wants his full honest reaction.

They arrive at his apartment building just as it begins to sprinkle rain. They take the elevator up to the 5thfloor, discussing what they would like to order for dinner on the way up. Javi takes his keys out of his pocket as they walk towards his door. He opens the door with a small smile and walks in, taking his shoes off by the door, Yuzu following close behind. He walks into the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water out of the refrigerator waiting for a reaction. When he doesn’t hear one, he slowly turns around and finds Yuzu looking around the apartment, standing next to where he took his shoes off. He’s all big, wondering eyes, expression unreadable until he finally says something.

“What is all this? When did you do it?” Yuzu is taking it all in looking at the paper bats on the wall, to lifting the arm of the skeleton delicately with two fingers.

“He’s not going to bite you, you know.” Javi smirks as he watches his boyfriend continue his exploring.

“Haha…if you were going to decorate with webs you could have left the ones that were there last week,” Yuzu quips back sarcastically.

“What do you think of it though? It’s cool isn’t it?!” Javi can’t hide his enthusiasm making his way around the breakfast bar to sit on the couch. 

“It’s…different. There’s a lot and it’s a little weird,” Yuzu says while still taking it all in looking up at the shelf with the pumpkin candles. “What sp…spooooky mean?” Yuzu asks turning around with his finger on his lips in his thinking face.

Javi laughs brightly while lighting the s’mores candle. “It’s another word for scary. And this isn’t even all of the decorations,” Javi says looking up at Yuzu who still looks a little unsure.

Yuzu goes to explore more, too curious to see what other things there are. Javi waits on the couch but goes ahead and orders their pizza. By the time he’s done ordering, Yuzu is still not back. “Did you get lost or did something come out and attack you?” Javi jokes as finally Yuzu slowly walks back into the living room.

Yuzu playfully punches Javi’s arm as he sits down next to him. “Two words Habi…overboard and strange.”

Javi tickles his side, enjoying the squeals it produces. “Actually that’s six words, cariño,” he replies sticking out his tongue.

Yuzu moves into Javi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, straddling him and kissing the laughter away. “When is food here? I’m getting hungry,” Yuzu says pulling away with a pout.

Javi pecks his lips once more, “It should be here anytime now,” he replies, rubbing at Yuzu’s sides.

Yuzu leans back in to continue their previous activity till pizza arrives. Couple minutes in and Javi pulls away this time with a cheeky smile, “Yusu we have an audience! We’re being rude! We can continue this elsewhere later; we don’t want to make Alejandro uncomfortable!”

“Oh my god Habi!” Yuzu says jumping off his lap and covering his face walking to the kitchen. “I can’t believe you ruining moment with stupid joke! And can’t believe you name creepy skelton!”

“Hey, you’re the one that jumped me! And do you mean **spooky **skeleton?” Javi replies with a smile and another laugh on his lips.Yuzu opens his mouth to say something back when they’re interrupted by a knock on the door. Yuzu glares at Javi, not quite his competition murderface but still could be effective if he didn’t know Yuzu. Javi gets up and on his way to the door for the pizza; he stops in front of Yuzu and kisses his forehead.

After Javi pays for the pizza, everything goes back to normal. Yuzu grabbed drinks and plates. They settle back down on the couch turning on the TV just as a movie is starting. “Yes!! One of my favorite Halloween movies! It’s _Hocus Pocus_!” Javi says getting all excited.

“Why did I agree to this tonight?” Yuzu says, but he finds himself getting sucked into the movie.

During a commercial Javi gets up to take their plates to the kitchen as Yuzu was glued to the TV. He comes back with another drink for each of them, handing one to Yuzu and putting his arm around him. Yuzu curls his feet up on the couch and resting up against Javi enjoying his warmth and presence. It had started to storm at some point during the night. There was now lightning and thunder outside, big heavy drops hitting the window.

Yuzu looks down at the warm mug Javi brought him that he’s still holding. Whatever it is, it smells good. “What is this?” Yuzu asks looking back at Javi.

“Warm apple cider,” Javi replies, handing him also mini milky way bar and clinks his own mug against Yuzu’s and adds with a wink, “Eat, drink and…be spooky!”

Yuzu just chuckles, shaking his head taking a tentative sip. Evidently he likes it because he ends up drinking his entire mug and falling asleep with the empty mug still in hand. The movie ended long ago but Javi hasn’t had the heart to wake him or move him. Especially with the storm not letting up and looking like it wasn’t going to any time soon. Javi sighs and picks up his phone and texts Yumi to let her know Yuzu is asleep and he wasn’t going to send him home in this storm and that he’ll take care of him for the night. He looks back down at Yuzu all soft and relaxed and thinks the day and his decorating were a success and he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
